Happy Anniversary
by lahmrh
Summary: K/S established. Kirk decides to propose to Spock on their anniversary, but has to cancel his plans when Spock becomes ill. Fortunately, it all works out in the end.


Author's Note: Set during the time period between TMP and TWOK.

**Happy Anniversary**

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" McCoy asks, leaning back in his chair.

Kirk takes a deep breath, then pulls the small black box out of his pocket and slides it across the table. He chews the inside of his cheek as McCoy slowly picks up the box, opens it, and stares at the contents.

"So?" Kirk prods, after a few seconds of silence. "What do you think?"

"Why, Jim," McCoy drawls, a grin spreading across his face. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Kirk glares at him, reaching out to take the box back. "This is what I get for asking for advice?"

McCoy evades his grasp, still grinning. "All right," he says. "I'm sorry." He sobers slightly, looking back down at the box, where two gold rings lie nestled in velvet. "Seriously, though, they're beautiful. He'll love it."

"I hope so," Kirk mumbles.

McCoy sets the box on the table and leans forward. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long, to be honest," he says. "I expected the two of you to tie the knot years ago."

Kirk shrugs. "We wanted to keep things discreet. I know the rules don't forbid it, but I didn't trust that someone at Command wouldn't throw a fit and get us separated. But now that we don't have to worry about that, I figured why not make it official?" He picks up the box and fiddles with it briefly before putting it back in his pocket.

"Makes sense," McCoy says. He studies Kirk for a moment, then adds, "So have you figured out how you're going to pop the question?"

Kirk nods slowly, mind running over his plans for what feels like the fiftieth time. "Our anniversary's in a few weeks. I thought I'd get some flowers, make his favourite meal, and just… ask him." He gives a wry smile. "You know Spock – if I try anything too elaborate he'll just make some comment about how illogical it all is."

"Probably," McCoy agrees. He leans back in his chair, folding his arms. "Is this the part where I throw my hat in the ring for best man, then?"

Kirk snorts. "Only if you promise not to embarrass me."

McCoy waves a hand. "Now what would be the fun in that?"

He rises suddenly and claps a hand on Kirk's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "I'm happy for you, you know," he says.

"I know," Kirk replies, smiling. "Thanks, Bones."

x x x

_Two weeks later_

The day of their anniversary, Spock has a late meeting, which gives Kirk the chance to get everything ready before he comes home. He spends the time before Spock's arrival cooking one of Spock's favourite meals – stuffed peppers and salad – and getting the apartment ready for his arrival. He changes the sheets in the bedroom, and sets the dinner table properly, finishing off by placing a vase of flowers in the centre. (He decided on fake flowers over real ones, suspecting that Spock's logical mind will find their permanence more appealing than ones that – even with the best of care – will be dead in barely a week.)

He's checking on the peppers when he hears the door opening. Smiling, he closes the oven and goes to welcome Spock.

"Good evening," he says, as he exits the kitchen to see Spock hanging up his coat. "Happy anniversary."

"Jim," Spock replies, his eyes lighting up. "To you, as well." He holds out a wrapped package, about the size of a book, but thinner.

Kirk takes it with a smile. "For me?" He pulls off the paper in a single motion, revealing a carved wooden picture of two men embracing.

"According to my research, the traditional gift for a fifth anniversary is wood," Spock tells him.

"Is it," Kirk replies with amusement. He's always found it endearing how Spock seems determined to follow tradition on this matter, even knowing that almost no one bothers anymore.

He glances back down at the picture, running his fingers over it carefully as Spock steps closer. "This particular carving is by T'Pela of Vulcan," Spock says. "It depicts a scene from legend, the warrior bonding of Sovran and his _t'hy'la_ Sotek."

Kirk nods. "Yes, I remember the story." In pre-Surakian times, Sovran was a powerful leader, Sotek his second in command, and together they were said to be almost unbeatable. The bond between them was so strong that when Sotek eventually succumbed to illness, Sovran survived barely a day before following. Kirk likes to think of them as the Vulcan equivalent of Alexander and Hephaestion, and the significance of Spock giving him this particular carving as a gift is not lost on him.

"It pleases you?" Spock asks, and Kirk realises he's been standing in silence for the past few moments.

"It's wonderful," he says. "Thank you." He looks up at Spock and adds, "I have something for you, too, but I'd like to wait and give it to you after dinner, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Spock says, his expression warm.

Kirk checks the time. "Speaking of dinner, it should be just about ready. Come on."

He leads Spock into the kitchen and motions him to sit down at the table as he sets out the food.

Kirk ends up not eating much, too nervous about what's to come. To his surprise, Spock doesn't eat much either, and Kirk wonders if his bondmate is picking up on some of his anxiety, and if so, what he thinks of it. More than once he has to stop himself reaching for the box in his pocket, not wanting to give the game away too early.

He's prepared a chocolate mousse for dessert, but decides it can wait until later. "Why don't you go into the living room and get comfortable?" he asks, as he clears away the dishes from dinner. "I'll be through in a minute."

Spock nods slowly. "Very well."

The second Spock is out of the room, Kirk's hand goes straight to his pocket. He pulls out the box and opens it, reassured by the two rings still lying inside. He stares at them for a moment before snapping the box closed and sliding it back into his pocket. Then, taking a breath to steady his nerves, he steps out into the living room.

Spock is sitting in a chair in front of the window, looking out at the water. He doesn't look up as Kirk approaches, and Kirk follows his gaze for a moment, feeling his breath catch. The view was one of the reasons they chose this apartment, and he isn't certain he'll ever tire of looking at it.

Abruptly he turns away, gaze focusing on Spock. He reaches out and brushes a few strands of hair behind Spock's ear, smiling as the Vulcan turns to look at him.

Stepping forward, Kirk forgoes the chair beside Spock in favour of settling himself in his lap, his knees straddling Spock's legs. "I love you, you know," he says quietly, stroking Spock's face. "So much. I can't imagine my life without you."

Spock swallows. "Jim-" he begins, but Kirk cuts him off.

"Just let me finish," he says. "I've been thinking a lot, and there's something I want to ask you-"

"_Jim_," Spock repeats more urgently, before abruptly shoving Kirk off his lap and bolting out of the room.

Kirk picks himself up off the floor, rubbing his bruised hip. _Well, _that_ didn't go according to plan…._ Shaking his head, he goes in search of his missing bondmate.

It doesn't take him long to figure out why Spock rushed off. Kirk finds him in the bathroom, head hanging over the toilet as he brings up his dinner. Kirk kneels beside him, steadying him and rubbing his back soothingly.

After a minute or two, Spock sits back, leaning against Kirk heavily. "I apologise for my earlier actions," he mumbles. "I-"

"Hey," Kirk cuts him off. "It's fine. I should have listened when you tried to get my attention." Something occurs to him, then, and he frowns. "It wasn't the food, was it? I noticed you didn't eat much."

Spock shakes his head. "The nausea began several hours ago, prior to the meal. In addition, my body temperature is elevated by one point two degrees, which leads me to suspect my illness to be viral in nature. You are not to blame." He goes suddenly pale and lunges forward as a fresh wave of nausea overcomes him.

"You didn't tell me you weren't feeling well," Kirk says, rubbing his back again.

"I didn't want it to ruin our anniversary," Spock replies, when he can speak again. "An idea that seems overly optimistic at this point." He swallows miserably.

"We'll have another celebration once you're better," Kirk promises, and tries to forget about the little box in his pocket. Right now all that matters is helping his bondmate.

Unfortunately, that proves to be easier said than done. Spock vomits over and over, until he is bringing up nothing but bile, and all Kirk can do is rub his back and try to project feelings of love and comfort through his touch. He tries offering water, or juice, but gives up after it inevitably comes straight back up again. Even his own special tea has no effect.

Finally, somewhere around three am, the vomiting eases off enough for them to stumble to bed. Kirk goes to fetch a bowl from the kitchen, just in case, and when he returns finds Spock already in bed, curled in on himself in the way he often does when feeling unwell.

Kirk places the bowl on the bedside table, and is about to strip off his clothes when Spock touches his arm. "Jim?"

Kirk turns. "Yes?"

"What was it you wanted to ask?"

"What?" Kirk asks in confusion.

Spock stares at him, his gaze tired but intent. "Earlier," he says. "Before I became ill, you wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

Kirk shakes his head. "It's not important," he says. "Don't worry about it."

"Jim-"

Kirk cuts him off. "I promise it can wait until you're feeling better." He takes Spock's hand and squeezes it lightly, managing a smile. "Just try and rest, okay?"

Spock looks as though he wants to say more, but in the end he just nods.

"Good," Kirk murmurs.

Spock seems to take the words to heart, and by the time Kirk has stripped off and climbed into bed has already dropped into a fitful sleep. Kirk sighs, orders off the lights, and settles down. He suspects it's going to be a long night.

x x x

Thankfully the next day is Saturday, so they're able to sleep in. Kirk wakes up around ten to find Spock still asleep. The bowl hasn't been used, which he takes as a good sign.

He wanders into the kitchen, and is in the process of making coffee when he hears the door chime. He opens it to reveal McCoy, grinning and carrying a bottle of champagne.

Kirk stares at him blankly. "What are you doing here, Bones?" he asks.

McCoy shrugs. "I was in the neighbourhood, so I figured I'd stop by and congratulate you." He steps inside and looks around. "Where's your fiancé, then?"

Kirk gives him a half-smile. "He's not my fiancé."

McCoy's eyes widen. "You can't mean to tell me he said _no_?"

"I didn't even get the chance to ask," Kirk explains. "He came down with some kind of stomach bug and spent most of the night throwing up."

McCoy makes a face. "Ouch."

"Yeah," Kirk replies wryly. "Call me a romantic, but I didn't really want to ask him to marry me while he had his head in the toilet."

"You were going to ask me to marry you?"

Kirk spins round to see Spock standing a few metres away, clad in a dark blue robe and slippers. He's still very pale, but looking considerably better than he was last night.

"I thought you were asleep," Kirk says, feeling his heart speed up in spite of himself.

"I heard voices," Spock explains. "I was curious who you were talking to." His gaze flicks briefly to McCoy and he inclines his head in greeting. "Doctor."

"Spock," McCoy replies. "Feeling better, I hope?"

"Somewhat," Spock agrees, before focusing back on Kirk and adding, "You haven't answered my question."

Kirk swallows. "All right," he says. "Yes. I want us to get married. I know we're already bonded, but I want to make it official in the human way. I want to stand up in front of our friends and family and tell the world that I love you and I want to spend my life with you." He hesitates briefly, then adds, "So… what do you think?"

"I think that you should ask me," Spock replies softly, his eyes warm.

Kirk grins, taking Spock's hand and dropping to one knee with a flourish. "Mister Spock. Would you do me the very great honour of becoming my legally married husband?"

Spock holds his gaze for a moment, a faint smile playing around the corners of his mouth, before saying quietly, "Of course, Jim."

Kirk springs upwards and wraps his arms around him. Normally he'd go for a kiss, but circumstances being what they are he settles for a hug and an affectionate rubbing of fingertips. Then something occurs to him. "Dammit, I forgot the rings!"

He untangles himself from Spock's embrace and with a quick, "Stay here," hurries out of the room. It doesn't take him long to locate his discarded pants and retrieve the ring box, and he is soon hurrying back to the living room, box in hand.

He passes it to Spock, deliberately letting their hands brush, and watches in anticipation as Spock opens it. "You can wear it round your neck, or not at all," he says. "I don't mind. I just wanted us to have them."

"That is the tradition," Spock murmurs, still staring at the contents of the box. Slowly he reaches in and pulls out a single ring, examining it closely.

"I had them inscribed," Kirk blurts. "On the inside."

Spock obediently turns the ring to look at the inside, and Kirk can see his expression soften.

"Well?" McCoy asks. "What's it say?"

Spock looks up, meeting Kirk's eyes. "It is the Vulcan script for _t'hy'la_." A wave of _joylovegratitude_ washes over the bond, making Kirk feel warm from head to toe. "Thank you, Jim."

"Well, isn't that sweet," McCoy drawls, but he's grinning. He holds up the bottle of champagne and adds, "Looks like you might want this after all, though I'd suggest you wait a while to drink it. Spock here's still looking a little green."

Spock gives him an unimpressed look. "You are not nearly as amusing as you think, Doctor."

McCoy opens his mouth to reply, and Kirk shakes his head as he reaches out to take the bottle. "Don't start, you two," he says. "And this is great, Bones. Thanks."

McCoy grins again, successfully distracted from his impending argument. "Well, you're welcome. And congratulations. I'm happy for you." His gaze shifts briefly to Spock. "Both of you."

Kirk wraps an arm around Spock's back and leans against him, basking in his bondmate's – his _fiancé's_ – warmth. "Me too," he says.


End file.
